1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to printed circuit boards and, particularly, to a printed circuit board that supports different types of connectors.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical personal computer includes a motherboard, memory modules, a number of connectors, and peripheral accessories. The number of connectors on the motherboard varies according to users' requirements. For example, a peripheral component interconnect (PCI) express chip can support one PCI-Express×8 connector, or two PCI-Express×4 connectors. However, the PCI express chip can support only one type of PCI-Express connector at a time. If the PCI-Express connector does not match the PCI express chip, the layout of the motherboard must be changed accordingly. Therefore, the cost for producing motherboards with different configurations will be increased.